


Butterflies

by Jilyydoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilyydoe/pseuds/Jilyydoe
Summary: a re-writing of the bedroom scene from before Jasons funeral.





	Butterflies

Jughead was nervous walking up the stairs inside the cooper house, the tie in his hand twisted painfully in his grip. What was he thinking? He felt uncomfortable in this getup. Like he looked stupid. Betty was probably going to laugh at him.. He had reached her bedroom door by now . It had been left a jar so he didn’t bother knocking. Pushing it open he tried to compose himself by sticking to his normal sarcasm.

“Ready to enter the belly of the beast?”

she was standing in front of her mirror, adjusting her cardigan.

he braced himself when she turned around, ready to hear her mock him.

but she just grinned. looked him up and down and grinned. she wasnt laughing at him like he thought.

he felt the back of his neck heat up and resisted the urge to adjust his collar. it was suddenly too hot in the room-too hot in the suit.

“Its the best I could do” he tried to defuse the tension he was sure only he felt.

“although I think I might still need your help..” he lifted his clenched fist with the tie still wrapped around it.

She just shook her head fondly and stepped up to him, taking his appearance in entirely, unashamedly. She knew it was making him feel uncomfortable but she couldnt help it. He looked too cute. It wasn’t just that he cleaned up nicely, and he certainly did, no, it was his shyness, the faint blush running up his neck, the slight shuffle of his feet, his fidgeting fingers playing with the tie.

She stilled his hands with hers in front of him. Her fingers felt cool against his as she slid the silky material through his hands. His senses were in overdrive. He felt it all at once. His skin was hot, his palms were sweaty, he felt like he was suffocating but he couldnt step away from her. he thought he might crumble if he did. So instead, he took a deep breath and held it. A mistake because she took that moment to step even closer and wrap the tie around his neck.He breathed in her sweet floral scent and was filled with it. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He let out a shaky breath and watched mesmerized as it softly ruffled the loose hair framing her face. His eyes involuntarily fluttered shut when he felt her against his neck as she adjusted his collar.

“All done” She sounded as breathless as he felt.

Her fingers dancing down his chest as she smoothed out the wrinkles in his tie.

They met each others eyes.

“Thanks Betts” He licked his suddenly dry lips

“Anytime Juggie”


End file.
